Night With a Werehog
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Sonic and Shadow were going to do other things tonight but due to Sonic's recent transformation, they end up changing their plans for the evening. WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES! Rated M for smut. ONESHOT!


**Another Sonadow smut fic because why not~!**

 **I was going to write this one around Halloween but writer's block is a bitch and I didn't get inspiration to do it until today. Either way, I hope you like it!**

 **I own none of the characters! They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team!**

Shadow felt slightly irritated when he knocked on the door to Sonic's house.

The two hedgehogs were supposed to hang out tonight. They weren't going to do anything or go out though. Just stay in, maybe watch a movie and eat junk food. They planned to do this at Shadow's but after several unanswered calls and texts, the Ultimate Lifeform put it upon himself to see what was going on with his boyfriend.

He knocked on the door again and tapped his foot impatiently. After a couple seconds, Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and teleported himself in.

It was unlike Sonic to leave him hanging like this. He would at least tell Shadow if he was going out of town or about to head out to handle Eggman. It only takes a couple seconds to send out a text so why didn't he send one?

"Sonic…?" Shadow called out, scanning the dark and empty first floor. "Are you in here?"

No response.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as his eyes peered upstairs and noticed a light on. He walked up the steps quietly and made his way to the lit room, which was Sonic's bedroom.

He reached for the door knob but stopped himself when a thought came to mind.

What if Sonic was hurt? Maybe that was the reason he didn't show up tonight. Or worse…

His hand shook as he pushed open the door. His eyes widened when he noticed a large lump in the sheets, way too large to be Sonic. The lump flinched and it scooted back quickly, further away from the door. It then fell off the mattress.

It let out a raspy screech as its feet was in the air. It exposed his ripped socks and Shadow noticed the pieces of them as well as torn gloves on the bed. His red eyes shifted to the floor as the creature readjusted itself under the covers.

"S-Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"...yeah?" the raspy voice replied hesitantly.

Shadow climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the other hedgehog. "Are you alright?"

"Physically...yes." he then sighed. "Emotionally...no."

The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

The lump nodded. "Sorry about not telling you. It's just that...I can't show myself to you, not like this."

"Why not?"

"Because…cause I'm scary…"

"Sonic, you are not scary."

"I'm not...myself right now Shads. Don't you hear my voice?"

Shadow tugged at the top of the blanket. "I don't care. Let me see."

"But Shad-"

"Let me see."

Shadow tugged at the covers with both hands. He didn't feel Sonic struggle as he removed all of the fabric so that he could see his entire form. His red eyes widened a little.

Sonic was a lot bigger than how he was normally. His quills and muzzle were darker, his gloves and shoes were gone, showing sharp claws. He was more bushier and furry, like an actual wolf. He stood up and his height was more apparent, being double his usual stature.

Shadow's cheeks burned as he stared up at Sonic. He actually didn't mind this change of appearance.

The transformed hedgehog, on the other hand, looked bothered. "See Shadow? I look scary!"

Shadow smiled reassuringly. "You don't look scary."

"I-I do…" his ears lowered. "I thought this would stop happening after the Gaia stuff! But...it stuck around."

"How long ago was that?"

"Years. It's been happening for years." Sonic sighed. "I completely forgot about until earlier…"

Shadow nodded, scanning the hedgehog's larger frame. He unintentionally licked his lips.

"You should head home Shadow. I need to deal with this until morning and I don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sonic blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not leaving you." Shadow grabbed his large hands and felt the fur of it against his gloved fingers. His tail began to wag a little as he stared lovingly at his partner. "You're not scary Sonic. I like it. It makes you look strong. Badass."

Shadow stood on the bed and kissed the werehog on the lips. It was a deep kiss, which shocked Sonic at first. But he closed his eyes and embraced it a couple moments later. There was even some tongue involved. After about a minute, they broke it. A string of saliva connected their mouths before breaking apart.

The smaller hedgehog then added breathlessly. "It makes you look sexy~!"

Sonic smirked. "Aren't I always sexy~?"

"Mmhmm~!" Shadow purred, wrapping his arms around Sonic's neck. "So sexy~!"

They kissed again, this one softer and quicker. They did it again and again before Shadow spoke up once more.

"Y'know you have to pay me back for leaving me in the dark for the last hour."

"Good point." Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Shadow backed up from the werehog's embrace. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it."

Sonic was about to ask what he wanted him to do but Shadow started flinging his gloves and shoes off. He then set himself in front of the larger hog, sitting right where his member would be once it showed itself.

They stared at each other and Shadow licked his lips, making Sonic blush.

"Gimme~!" he purred.

The werehog complied, revealing his large almost foot long dick. Shadow's eyes widened, his cock erected itself as well. He got on all fours, opened his mouth and wrapped it around his lover's member.

Sonic howled as Shadow sucked him off. He got a little ahead of himself and got ahold of the hedgehog's quills, pushing his mouth deeper in his cock.

"Shadow~!" Sonic gasped as his partner worked his shaft. "I thought this was my punishment~! It feels like a dream~!"

Shadow took his mouth off of Sonic's dick and kissed it softly. "This is you paying me back. You enjoying yourself is a bonus~!" He then laid down on the bed, spreading his legs to him. "Now fuck me~!"

Sonic blinked. "What about lube?"

"My saliva."

"Okay...you sure?"

"Sonic, I have died way too many times for you to asking me if I-"

Shadow let out a moan as Sonic shoved a good amount of his dick in his ass. The werehog wrapped his arms around the smaller hedgehog and pounded into him repetitively, his tongue hanging out.

"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~!"

Sonic smirked, lifting Shadow's legs up and his thrusts getting faster. He brought Shadow closer, getting his entire shaft into him. He screamed, clutching the sheets as his legs spasmed a little. The werehog then pulled all the way out with his lover breathing heavily. He then thrusted his entire member back in.

"Aaaaaaaah~!"

The larger hog then flipped his partner around so that his ass was in the air. He then continued to thrust into Shadow.

"You're so goddamn tight Shads~!" Sonic purred, biting and licking Shadow's neck.

"Because you're so big~!" Shadow moaned, spreading his legs a little further. "I swear, you're gonna tear me in half with that thing~!"

"You're the one saying you don't need lube~!"

"That has nothing to do with your dick size~!"

"Smartass~!"

"Fuckface~!"

Sonic yanked at Shadow's tail and cried out. "Oh~! Shads, I'm so close~!"

"Don't yank my tail!"

The werehog purred and squeezed his lover's ass. "I thought you liked it rough~!"

Shadow moaned before huffing. "Shut up…"

"Knew it~!"

"I said shut up~!" Shadow cried out as he was pushed deeper into the bed, his lover pounding into him harder. "Aah~!"

Sonic cried out. "Aah~! I'm gonna-!"

"I know, you're gonna cum! Just do it already-!"

Both hogs screamed as Shadow's ass filled up with Sonic's cum. The darker of the two bit his lip due to the amount of seed that was entering him. Soon enough, it ended and the werehog moved away, collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

Sonic looked over at Shadow and noticed that his ass was seeping cum like a waterfall. Before the darker hedgehog could adjust himself, the werehog grabbed his butt and pulled it in roughly.

Shadow squirmed a little. "W-what are you doing now?"

"Getting a little snack~!" he purred, his long tongue penetrating his lover's ass.

"That's your own cum you dummy~!"

"I don't want you getting backed up baby~!"

"You're stupid...I could've done that myself."

"Lick your own ass? Are you that flexible?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Sonic laughed before continuing to lick around and in Shadow's ass. Just as he finished, the smaller hedgehog screaming, covering the werehog's legs and sheets with his seed. He kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"That was fun~! We should do that again~!"

The Ultimate Lifeform panted, turning to the werehog. "You have so much goddamn stamina…"

"I'm the fastest thing alive."

"Yeah, in the bedroom." Shadow crawled into bed beside the werehog. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep."

Sonic huffed. "But I'm still erect…"

"Spoon me."

"It's gonna lead to more fucking."

"Go hump a pillow."

"I'm not ruining my pillows!" he then added. "I could fuck you while you're asleep!"

"No, I'm good. If you go at it anymore, you're gonna rip me in half."

Sonic whimpered. "But I'm still horny…"

"Go to sleep Sonic."

"Is Rouge still awake? Do you think she'll be okay with me fucking her?"

"Sonic…" Shadow opened one eye to glare at him. "You're crossing thin fucking ice with me _and_ Knuckles if you think you're gonna do that."

The werehog sighed. "Fine...I'll try to sleep."

"Good boy…" he scratched the back of Sonic's ear before closing both eyes. "Night Sonic."

"Night Shads…" he replied, snuggling close to Shadow and gently spooning him. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
